


Кривое зеркало

by Nevan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смотри - время уже рассыпается под моими шагами к тебе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кривое зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> До событий первой книги. Мое идеализированное видение персонажей. Псевдо-психология. Полторы тысячи слов.  
> Про косяки с доспехами и прочим знаю.

* * *

Царственный олень вот уже четыре дня кряду охотится, надеясь, видимо, пристрелить одного из своих сородичей, а его молодая супруга чинно проводит освободившееся время в библиотеке под охраной рыцаря королевской гвардии. Возможно, кому-нибудь ее супружеская неверность оказалась бы выгодной и этот кто-нибудь был бы рад застать ее за неугодным занятием, но Серсея, когда-то Ланнистер, оказалась удивительно преданной своему королю и, несмотря на юные, пылкие годы, не искала удовлетворения на стороне, дожидаясь возвращения Роберта Баратеона. Джейме Ланнистер осторожно закрыл дверь, предварительно проверив, не идет ли сюда какой-нибудь слуга, задумавший уборкой нарушить покой королевы. Оных не обнаружилось, тяжелая деревянная дверь из цельного дуба закрылась. Кто-нибудь мог бы услышать, как в замке провернулся ключ. Сегодня королева решила всю ночь провести над книгами. Кто знает, может она хочет прочесть книги, привезенные ее супругом из Лиса? Наверняка король был бы рад. Получается, Серсея не только не изменяет Роберту, но еще и заботится об его удовольствии? Странно-странно. Подобная скрытность сошла бы за потенциальную измену, если бы рыцарем, закрытым с ней, не был бы ее родной брат. Однако это именно он, Джейме Ланнистер. Волноваться не о чем. Кто-нибудь так и передаст лорду.

  


***

\- Почему не в твоей спальне?

\- Мне кажется, Станнис задался целью уличить меня в измене.

\- Ты дала повод?

\- Да. Я - Ланнистер. Ему этого вполне достаточно.

\- Ну не скажи, он убедится, что ты чиста, как личико его пока еще нерожденного ребенка, и больше не вынудит нас покидать пригретую постель его величества. Там такой балдахин! Моль бы умерла от счастья, едва увидев!

\- О, поверь, она не умерла.

Джейме улыбнулся и Серсея невольно отразила улыбку брата. Удивительно, как быстро и легко он умеет отвлечь ее от проблем, позволяя расслабиться в его объятиях. Серсея не представляет, что делала бы, не будь Джейме рядом с ней. Ей с каждым днем все проще играть свою роль, притворяться наивной влюбленной дурочкой, у нее лучше получается искренне улыбаться и почтительно приветствовать тех, кто вызывает отвращение, Серсея преуспевает в искусстве лицедея. Так и должно быть, ведь она - истинная королева. Однако вечно бегать от себя не получается, и Серсея нуждается в брате. Он выслушает, он поймет. Джейме - часть ее самой. С ним она всегда будет настоящей Серсеей, той, которая вовсе не Баратеон.

\- Ваше величество, ваш супруг был бы в ярости, ведь вы нелестно отозвались о его фамильном балдахине! - Джейме счастлив уже тем, что сестра сейчас рядом с ним, но когда она смеется над его шутками - рыцарь забывает даже о том, что им никогда не произнести обеты перед богами, никогда не назваться лордом и леди Ланнистер, никогда не признаться отцу... впрочем, об этом и думать не стоит.

\- Сними доспехи, - тихо и властно приказывает Серсея, рыцарь не смеет ослушаться. Глаза сестры горят диким огнем, в эту секунду она похожа на настоящую львицу - хищница, нацелившаяся на добычу.

Каким бы знатным лорд ни был, сколько бы земель и замков ни числилось бы за ним, как ни сияли бы его доспехи, каким бы красивым ни было лицо, никогда не увидеть ему королеву такой, какой видит ее рыцарь. И пусть на людях эта ее сущность скрыта под броней, что кажется прочней его доспехов, Джейме знает, что настоящая Серсея Ланнистер никогда не будет принадлежать никому, кроме его самого. Это обстоятельство для него дороже всех земель и замков Семи Королевств вместе взятых.

\- Роберт обещал вернуться к началу турнира, - напоминает Серсея, когда Джейме остается лишь в рубахе и штанах, - однако из-за дождей он может возвратиться раньше. Нам нужно быть осторожнее.

\- Куда уж осторожнее! - раздраженно бросает рыцарь, и на красивом лице его на миг отражается болезненная злость. Джейме может подшучивать над Робертом, пока его нет рядом, но стоит тому появиться хотя бы в перспективе, настроение Ланнистера тут же портится. Он слишком хорошо знает, что в глазах других у Баратеона куда больше прав на любовь Серсеи. А еще он знает, что не должен показывать, какую неприязнь питает к своему королю, ввиду неких щепетильных обстоятельств, являющихся едва ли не любимой темой для обсуждения за его спиной. Джейме все чаще ненавидит законы. Их создали Таргариены, а ведь они безумны!.. Эйерис был безумен. Рыцарь королевской гвардии все еще не забыл об этом.

Серсея знает, о чем сейчас думает брат. Он снова поносит законы и королей. Он снова пытается стереть из памяти то, что, если он все-таки забудет, будут помнить все. Джейме - близнец Серсеи. И она понимает его, как никто другой.

\- Джейме... - его лица касается ладонь сестры, заставляет расслабиться. - Ты поступил правильно. Ты выбрал семью, Ланнистеров. Иначе и быть не могло, верно?

\- Да. Больше не будем вспоминать об этом, - твердо говорит мужчина, не желая в этот свободный ото всех других вечер говорить о том, что точно острым клинком раз за разом вонзается в его воинскую честь, и потому поспешно притягивает королеву к себе, предупреждая все слова, что могли бы слететь с сестриных губ. Ее жадные поцелуи и горячие. У него просто нет времени думать о чем-то другом, вообще нет времени думать. Он точно знает, что любит Серсею. Все остальное - вздор, вымысел. Все остальное неважно. В конце концов, ему давно следовало бы освободиться от неуместного чувства вины. Клятвопреступник. Ну и что? Его выбор был самым правильным.

Брат успокоился, она сразу это поняла. Связь между ними была будто бы сплетена богами из ниточек судьбы - королева почти читала мысли своего рыцаря, он же понимал ее с полужеста, полувзгляда. Они действительно были частью одного целого. Похожее Серсея когда-то чувствовала по отношению к матери, даже к отцу она была привязана алой, как цвет герба Ланнистеров, нитью. И какой-то частью сознания, она признавала, что и ненавистный брат-карлик на самом деле куда ближе ей, чем десятки благородных подхалимов, ежедневно лобызающих ей руки. Из этих нитей было сплетено полотно ее жизни. Оно было роскошно красивым: шелковые нити горели золотом, крича о богатстве самого - Серсея точно знала это - достойного рода Вестероса, алели, как Ланнистерский герб и та кровь, что была пролита ее родичами за право обладания этим величием, сравнимым с величием царственной династии. Все это было естественным и понятным. Власть Ланнистеров не упала с неба, не пролилась древней кровью в жилах, но была получена достойнейшим и передана потомкам, что год за годом доказывали и будут доказывать незыблемость сего факта. Серсея Ланнистер горда своим родом и никогда не опозорит его, посему ее изнанка жизни скрыта от чужих глаз, ведь взглянув на нее, каждый мог понять, что не все так красиво и правильно сплетено, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

\- Я тебя люблю, - произносит кто-то из них, и они сами не знают, кто именно. Однажды найдя себя в другом, близнецы разрубили узлы границ, перестали обращать на них внимание. Отказавшись от старого, они обрели новое, несомненно, лучшее. Что значит мнение глупых людей в сравнении с чувством полноты, завершенности? Они искусно связаны, прочно. Не жмет и не тянет. И вырваться им не удастся живьем. Ну и пусть.

С каждой секундой их время истекает, водой просачиваясь сквозь пальцы, что никак не могут его удержать. У близнецов часто возникает ощущение, что вселенная смеется над ними, ускоряя ход времени, когда они вместе, и замедляя, когда порознь. «Жестокая шутка», - думается каждому.

\- Если бы я только мог... - пытается сказать что-то Джейме, но Серсея прерывает слова поцелуем. Ее брат все еще строит предположения касательно их жизни в другом мире, в мире, где не было бы несправедливых законов и двойных стандартов. Джейме очень резко воспринимает любую несправедливость. Наверное, все дело в его молодости. Лев Ланнистеров храбр, силен и отчаян. Он никогда не сдается, рвется к своей цели. Все куда хуже, когда даже он понимает, что ничего не может сделать. Тайвин Ланнистер настоял на свадьбе Серсеи и Роберта. А его решения априори верны. Сейчас уже ничего не изменить, глупо оглядываться назад. Серсея не хочет снова возвращаться к прошлому, ко времени, когда она надеялась стать женой Рейгара Таргариена, Серсея не хочет превращаться в маленькую девочку, которая никак не влияет на свою судьбу, Серсея научилась жить так, как ей было предназначено. Неужели Джейме не понимает, что в их случае возможно только нынешнее положение дел?

Гроза ревет будто бы над самим Красным замком. Ливень врезается в каменные стены, выстукивая зловещую симфонию или создавая грустную мелодию - никто не знает. Все, что могло бы быть произнесено в этот вечер, остается непроизнесенным. Серсея целует брата, неосознанно кусая его губы, слизывая выступающую кровь, и живет этими мгновениями, желая его, желая его всего и только для себя. Джейме знает это и добровольно отдает себя на растерзание, потому что сестре это необходимо. Для него никогда не будет «слишком» - рядом с ним должна быть только Серсея.

Перед глазами танцуют вспышки, разлетаются искры. Королева улыбается взглядом своему верному рыцарю. Они дышат в унисон, одинаково хриплым голосом сетуют на безалаберного библиотекаря, не убравшего книги со стола, и радуются этим коротким мгновениям вместе искренне, так по-детски, не оглядываясь назад, но и не глядя вперед.

Границы стираются под удивленный аккомпанемент грозы за окном. Близнецы ловко и быстро залечивают раны друг друга, сколько не пришлось бы - залечат. И каждый из них однажды подумает, что его кривому зеркалу больно отображать безумство этого мира. Ну а вместе - не так страшно, верно?

  



End file.
